disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Icarus
from Greek mythology |awards = Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program (French Stewart) |alias = The Wax-Wing King Iccy poo (by Cassandra) Ikki (by Momalus) |personality = Insane, hyperactive, childish, funny, goofy, flirtatious, energetic, loyal, fun-loving, helpful, naïve, wacky, ditzy, impulsive, mirthful, sassy, spunky, talkative, batty, nutty, enthusiastic, friendly, lovable, zany, vivacious, optimistic, cuddlesome |appearance = Very slender, short, fair skin, spiky and frizzy hair, a bulging eye with a red pupil |occupation = Student Inventor |alignment = Good |goal = To marry Cassandra |home = Athens, Ancient Greece |family = Daedalus (father) Momalus (mother) Miss Thespis (stepmother) |friends = Hercules, Cassandra, Abu, Aladdin, Magic Carpet, Jasmine |enemies = Adonis, Hades, Pain and Panic, Nemesis, Jealousy, the Egyptians gods, Jafar |likes = Cassandra, having fun, telling jokes, being hyper and childish, helping out Hercules |dislikes = Being kidnapped, his jealousy of his father, Gym class, people calling his father's inventions useless |powers = Able to adapt to any situation, can sculpt wax wings |fate = Graduates Prometheus Academy and becomes a famous inventor |quote = "Oh ho! I love her so much! Oh ho ho! What are you looking at?!"}}Icarus is a major character from the Disney animated series Hercules. He was Hercules' best friend during their time in Prometheus Academy. He also has a romantic obsession with his friend, Cassandra. Background Icarus was born and raised in Athens and comes from a wealthy family with his father, Daedalus, as a famous inventor and his mother with a highly successful pottery making business. Despite his wealth, Icarus is a kind, caring, friendly, hyper, fun-loving and eccentric individual. Icarus refers to his father as "Dadalus" and his mother as "Momalus". At some point in his life, his parents amicably divorced, with his mother relocating to Ithaca while he remained in Athens with his father. Icarus maintains a very close relationship with both his parents and regularly spends his summers working with his mother. Despite their divorce, however, Icarus refuses to acknowledge or accept it, believing that despite their separation, his parents still love each other. Similiar to his father, Icarus takes interest in inventing as prior to the series, he and his father created wax wings allowing him to fly. Unfortunately, Icarus carelessly flew too close to the sun, which nonfatally immolated him and caused him to crash, an act he has since become well known for. Icarus is also hopelessly head-over-heels in love with his friend, Cassandra, whom he considers his girlfriend, despite his feelings clearly being one-sided. Personality The incident involving flying too close to the Sun fried Icarus' brain, leaving him batty but lovable. Despite being an easy-going and good-natured man, Icarus is quick to anger and driven to great acts of spite at the slightest provocation, particularly when consumed by jealousy. While deeply respectful of his self-declared best friend Hercules, Icarus is not above using the Demigod's super strength to his own advantage, and will at times stop at nothing to make himself appear more capable than he genuinely is. Icarus' encounter with the Sun has resulted in a number of behavioral oddities, such as sudden bouts of screaming and hyperactive fits when trying to prove a point or terrified. He also has little to no sense of social etiquette, though believes himself to be a ladies man. Role in the series In the clip-show episode "Hercules and the Yearbook", Phil tells that after graduation, Icarus went into manufacturing with his father, Daedelus, and became very wealthy, earning the name "Icarus: The Wax-Wing King". In "Hercules and the Arabian Night", he gets kidnapped by Jafar and teams up with Abu to stop him and Hades. Icarus then wants a monkey after he waves goodbye to Abu. Trivia *Icarus was created specifically for the Hercules animated TV show. *In the animated series, Icarus' accident is implied (and portrayed in the opening) as catching aflame as a result of flying too close to the Sun, immolating him and causing brain damage, resulting in his hyperactive behavior and burnt appearance. In actual Greek Mythology, after escaping his confines using the wax wings developed by his father Daedalus, Icarus ignored his father's warnings and flew too close to the sun, the heat of which caused his wax wings to melt and break apart, causing him to plummet into the sea and resulting in his death. This is contradicted in "Hercules and the Romans", where Icarus accidentally flies too close to the Sun leading to his wax wings melting, during which he screams "OH MAN, NOT AGAIN" before plummeting, suggesting his initial accident was similar to Mythology rather than being immolated. Gallery Promotional Hercfaceoff.jpg HercsGang.jpg Herctrio.jpg Hadechase.jpg Hercules ToonDisney.jpg Ick official.jpg Stock art clipics.gif|Icarus Screenshots hadesandick.gif|Icarus with Hades Tapestry of Fate02.gif Tapestry of Fate06.gif Casic2.jpg HercWithIcarus.jpg Hercules The Animated Series icarus.jpg Icarus-Hercules and the Drama Festival.gif FlounderCameo.jpg Hatan90.jpg Abu & Icarus - Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png Abu & Icarus - Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival10.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival09.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival08.jpg Hades-Hercules and The Drama Festival07.jpg AphroditeHerc&Icarus-Hercules and the Dream Date.jpg Helen&Icarus-Hercules and The Trojan War.gif Adonis-Hercules and The Visit From Zeus07.jpg Icarus Diapered 3.png Hercules and the Yearbook (25).png Hercules and the Yearbook (23).png Hercules and the Dream Date (7).jpg Hercules and the Arabian Night (11).png Hercules and the Yearbook (47).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (77).jpg Hercules and the Dream Date (1).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (11).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (10).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (8).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (5).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (8).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (7).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (6).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (1).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (29).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (12).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (10).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (9).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (15).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (12).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (11).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (10).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (9).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (7).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (5).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (4).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (3).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (2).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (1).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (32).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (31).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (17).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (15).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (14).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (13).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (12).jpg Icarus - Hercules The Series Opening.jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (23).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (22).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (21).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (20).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (18).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (17).jpg Category:Hercules characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Greek Mythology Category:Inventors Category:Greek characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Transformed characters Category:Students Category:Historical characters Category:Heroes